


Sealed with a Kiss

by tillifer



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Confession, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: Illinois had left you feeling...some kind of way. Those feelings resurface, and are in turn, revealed.
Relationships: Illinois/You, Illinois/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE shoutout to the Yancy discord server for helping me through this. ESPECIALLY Mary for helping me come up with the end.

You weren't sure what to do after monkey heaven. With a golden banana and perfect diamond, however, you were sure you could do anything. Maybe take them to a museum, or a jewelers, or just sell them on eBay. 

Maybe not that last one. 

You decided on a museum, it's what Illinois would've wanted, you think. As you begin to exit the cave, you saw where you had first entered, and subsequently met the adventurer.

You recalled one of the first things he had said to you upon your agreement to join him. 

_"Oh great! That's awesome! It's not every day you meet someone that's willing to face almost certain death on a daily basis. Good on you!" _

You smile fondly, as you finally enter the light...the moon light that is. You weren't sure how much time you had spent with Illinois, but it seemed to have been the entire day. Perhaps time flows differently in heaven. 

Regardless, you pressed on. You looked up to see the sky filled with stars, and couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

_"I_ _ think this is destiny." _

Illinois voice echoed inside your head, and you found yourself missing his presence. If only to look at the stars with you, maybe have him point out the constellations, if he knew any, and you could show him your favorites. 

There was so much you wanted to show him, so much you thought he could show you. But soon enough, you remembered why that couldn't be. 

_"Yes. I am single, but I'm married to the job, and my associates never last long, so, best not to get too attached." _

Dammit. You had gotten attached. He had explicitly told you not to and yet, here you were. Looking at the stars, wandering around, completely lost. You had gotten caught up in your own head, and now you didn't recognize where you were. 

Of course, you could stay where you were and possibly wait for help, but where was the fun in that? With the addition of the fact that you had just broken into a museum, being found was not that appealing. 

Soon enough, you had made your way back to the car. Perhaps Mark's impeccable sense of direction had rubbed off on you. What hadn't though, was the ability to hot wire a car. So once again, you were stranded. 

What would Illinois do? You weren't exactly sure. Perhaps he would say something suave, and saunter off into the darkness. No, you couldn't do that, darkness was all around you, and you couldn't think of anything very suave at the moment. 

But as you laid in the back of the car, looking at the stars, thinking of something suave to say, you had an idea. What if you used the stars to get home? You knew Polaris was the north star, and if you could find the little dipper, you could possibly find your way back to the museum, and if you found your way there, you could find your way back to base. 

While on you way back, your thoughts drifted to Illinois again. You wondered what he was doing right now, was he looking up at the same stars as you? You could only hope. Was he on another adventure? Did he have a new associate? That thought hurt your heart. He probably did. Another person had probably fallen in love with him, despite his warnings. At least he was kind enough to apologize before you parted ways. 

_"Thanks for the fun adventure, and I'm sorry if you fell in love with me, they always do." _

"Illinois, you are an enigma." You said to yourself. There was so much you wanted to know about him and yet you never spoke up during the time you two spent together. 

Just as you were kicking yourself for your inability to speak up for yourself, you heard a rustling coming from nearby. You didn't have any of your gear with you, so there wasn't much in the way of protecting yourself. And the gem and golden banana! You had no way of protecting those either. Well, you figured you could use the gem as a blunt object to throw at the assailant. 

You tried your best to be hidden in the tall grass, watching, waiting for something to come into your sight. Finally, you saw the outline of a figure and you sprung into action. You jumped up and threw the gem at them as hard as you could. You heard an audible 'thunk' followed by an "ow!" before you saw what you had hit. 

And in a sick twist of fate, you realized, with horror, that it was Illinois. 

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't realize it was you and I was scared and-" You began, apologizing a mile a minute before he brought his hand up to stop you. 

"Don't worry about it, wasn't nothing ol' Illinois, seasoned adventurer, couldn't handle." He drawled, pausing before realizing where the two of you were. 

"Speakin' of adventures, what are you doin' all the way out here? You on your own adventure without me?" He teased. 

"In a way. I got lost, found my way back, and then got lost again. Heard something creeping around me, threw a gem at it. You know, typical adventure stuff. Why are you out here?" You asked, genuinely curious. There wasn't much out here, besides grass and trees, not much of a forest, more so a wood. 

"Well I was making my way back from the cave when I could've sworn I heard someone say my name. Due to my impeccable tracking skills I was able to track the sound to this area, before I was hit in the head with, what I now know, was a gem. Where did you even get that anyways?" He asked as he started to look around for the said item.

"You know that rock you got from Monkey Heaven that you decided to throw away?" You said. 

"Yeah? What about it?" He questioned. 

"It was in there." You said, waiting to gauge his reaction. As soon as the words had tumbled out of your mouth, he froze, and then started shaking. Was...was the great Illinois crying? No, you thought, it couldn't be. But just as you reached out to touch him, you could hear. He was laughing. 

"Leave it to an adventurer to not see the true worth of a rock." He chuckled. 

"Aha!" He exclaimed, rising from his kneeling position with the gem. Which wouldn't have been a problem, but given how you were reaching out to check on him, you hadn't moved away and now the two of you were standing almost nose to nose. 

It wasn't like you were complaining though. In fact, being this close was nice. You could feel the breath exhaling from him, and you could see the patterns in his eyes. His eyes, you could get lost in them. They reflected the stars, and as you stated deeply into his, you felt as though he was looking into yours, looking at you soul, trying to understand it, like ancient writings on a wall. And suddenly all you could think about was Illinois. What he did when he wasn't adventuring, how he liked his coffee, did he even like coffee? What it would be like to wake up next to him,and hear his groggy morning voice, and you wondered how it would be if you just leaned in and-

"Here, you probably want this back." He said sheepishly, taking your hand and putting the gem in it. His hand lingered for a moment before he quickly retracted it, turning away from you. 

"Best head out now, I suppose. Adventure waits for no one." He said, before he turned back to look at you. "I don't suppose you would want to come, would you?

You had to restrain yourself from screeching. 

"An adventure sounds lovely." You said, more composed than you actually felt. 

He began to lead you through the woods, which did eventually turn into a forest, and soon enough, there was a forest temple. He lead you in, and slowly the two of you meandered through the temple. Though something seemed different, Illinois seemed more on edge. You knew he knew the dangers of the job, so why was he anxious? Was there something in this temple he wasn't telling you? That couldn't be it though, he was honest to a fault, always speaking his mind. 

So why now was he silent? 

The traps themselves were simple enough to avoid, and yet Illinois nearly got hit by all of them. Something was definitely up, but you weren't sure if you should mention it. Maybe later. 

"Alright, I think we're at the center of the temple." He said. 

"What makes you think that?" You ask. 

"The giant Jaguar statue that's missing an eye." He mentioned casually. 

Oh. Yeah, that'll do it. You probably missed it due to your worrying over Illinois himself. Actually, now that you were looking at the Jaguar statue you got to looking at it's eye. For some reason it seemed eerily familiar and- 

"Illinois give me a hand here." You said, eyes not leaving the statue. "I need you to bend over." 

His face went red immediately, but you didn't notice. 

"Uh, ha, what do you mean?" He managed to choke out. 

"Give me a boost." You said looking back to him. And you looked at him curiously until it finally clicked in your mind and wow you really had said that hadn't you. Good job. Maybe if you pretended like you didn't mean anything by it he'll believe that. Maybe. Regardless, the moment passed, and up you went, climbing on to the rocks to reach the top. 

You took out the large gem that you had gotten from the Monkey cave, and compared it to the gem in the Jaguar's eye. Could it really be that simple? And what was the gem doing in the monkey cave if it belonged here? Perhaps you could ask Illinois afterwards. 

You placed the gem into the eye socket, which was followed by a soft click. Before you knew it the Jaguar began to shake violently, and you lost you grip. You felt yourself falling and thinking, what Illinois had said about near death experiences. 

You heard you name being called out as you fell, but it sounded distant. You paid it no mind and hit the floor of the temple with a sharp crack.

* * *

You wake up, groggily, after what feels like ages. It's still night when you wake up, and there's a warm heat radiating from somewhere. You take in your surroundings and see a small campsite, with a fire pit and pitched tent. You had no idea how you had gotten here though. The last thing you remember was putting a gem into a socket and falling while you were in a temple with...Illinois! You looked around desperately for him, and you tried to get up, but as soon as you did you needed to sit back down. Your head was pounding. But that didn't matter. You needed to find Illinois.

"Illinois!" You were frantically shouting out his name, hoping against hope that he had made it out. If he hadn't...no. You couldn't think like that. He had to have made it out. He couldn't...he couldn't be... Your head was throbbing to the point where you couldn't even hear yourself think. Much less hear the footsteps of someone approaching you until they had put a hand on your shoulder. 

You whipped around to see who it was, which in retrospect, only exacerbated the problem, and saw Illinois himself. He was a little worse for wear from what you could tell, but he was there. And that was all that mattered. 

Or at least that's what you thought. 

You had began to pull him into a hug when he pushed you away. The pain in your heart as he did this was so much worse than the one in your head. 

"What-" You began, before being cut off by Illinois. 

"That was the stupidest thing you could've ever done." He said curtly. 

"What are you talking ab-" You tried to get out. 

"How could you be so stupid? Do you even think about the consequences your actions might have?" He said, his voice full of venom. 

"Well you're one to talk, Mr everyone falls in love with me." 

"BUT THAT DOESN'T LEAD TO PEOPLE GETTING HURT!" 

"OH IT DOESN'T? WHAT MAKES OUR ACTIONS SO DIFFERENT THEN?" 

"THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU HAVE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY!"

"SO WHAT? YOU ALWAYS SEEM SO EAGER TO DO IT! WHAT WAS UP WITH YOU TODAY HUH? YOU NEARLY GOT YOUR SELF KILLED BY EVERY TRAP IN THE TEMPLE!" 

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"HOW?" 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" He said with a finality that left you speechless. 

"You, love me?" You asked, hesitantly. 

"Yes," he said, sighing as he sat down and put his head in his hands," I love you."

"You love me." You said again, this time to yourself, processing the words. Your head was ringing, most likely because of the shouting, and you nearly collapsed. But Illinois was there to catch you. He laid you down gently, and put your head in his lap. 

"You've kept your cool and have been up to the challenge every time I've asked. I'm not used to that. And, you care about me, which is something I'm much more used to and yet, it's so jarring." He took a brief pause to collect his thoughts. 

"When you fell from that Jaguar, I couldn't save you, and that was the most terrible thing to ever happen to me. I'm so used to people falling for me, that when I realized I had fallen for you, I was scared. The thought of losing you to one of those traps or something worse, I knew I wouldn't be able to bear it. I thought that if I hit them, then they wouldn't hit you and I thought I was keeping you safe but...when it really mattered, I wasn't there." 

"You wouldn't be any good to anyone if you had gotten taken out you know." You mumbled.

"Better me than you." He said. 

"You shouldn't say things like that. You might actually start believing it." You said, reaching up to gently hold his face. He leans into it, without thinking, and smirks. 

"It's a bit too late for that, I'm afraid." He said, his scruff gently scratching your hand as his mouth turned towards it, placing a gentle kiss on your palm. 

At that, you pulled yourself to face him, and retracted your hand to be in front of him. He seemed sad at first, followed by confusion as you began to speak. 

"How about this. I promise not to do anything stupid if you promise not to do anything stupid. Deal?" You stuck your pinky out in front of him. He gently put his hand on yours pushing you hand down into your lap, which scared you. 

But before you could start spiraling he began to lean in towards your face and capturing your lips in a gentle kiss. You were surprised to say the least, but that didn't stop you from kissing back. It was kind, sweet, and you could feel Illinois love for you behind it. You did your best to match it, bringing your hands to his face pulling him impossibly close. 

He broke the kiss after a moment though, leaving you breathless and confused before he uttered something you would've missed, had you not been paying such attention to him. 

"Deal."


End file.
